


big bad wolf

by youngjo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Bottom!Felix, Established Relationship, Harness, Kink Exploration, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Overuse of the word puppy, Petplay, Rimming, Wolf Sub!Chan, tailplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Chan and Felix decide to spice up their sex life with something they've only ever watched in porn.They enjoy it a little more than they thought they would.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	big bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohnist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnist/gifts).



> hello this is a commission for sohnist >:3c enjoy some chanlix petplay!

Felix had, obviously, known that Chan would look good. He looked good in anything really, giving every outfit its own unique touch that made them so distinctly different. Despite that, Felix hadn’t been prepared for just _how_ good he looked. He should’ve been, considering it was his idea, but his jaw still hung open, words failing him, as Chan stepped from the bathroom into the dim lighting of their bedroom.

The first thing he noticed were the ears, dark grey and swiveled in his direction. They pressed upon Chan’s dark brown hair, concealing the blush surely staining the tips of his actual ears. His eyes were pointedly focused on the floor but for the moment Felix let it go. Around his throat sat a dark leather collar, ring in the center silver and a freshly engraved tag containing ‘Felix’s’ with a little heart dangling from it; the matching leash was currently resting near his hip upon the sheets. A harness made from the same leather consumed the length of Chan’s torso, It was simple considering their experience level, just a strip of leather down the front of his body with three offshoots wrapping unseen around him. The end, nestled snugly into soft curls, was a silver ring resting loosely around both his cock and balls. It wrapped up and around his back as well, helping keep a very special object nestled in place.

Matching the ears buried in his hair was a dark grey tail, tipped in white and long enough to tickle the backs of Chan’s knees. It was buried deep inside the man’s body via a plug. A small one though, considering Chan didn’t normally enjoy being penetrated. He’d agreed to try out Felix’s fantasy though, wishing to allow his boyfriend to explore—and maybe his eyes had lit up brightly upon their joint unboxing of the carefully crafted wolf set. 

Didn’t stop him from being embarrassed about it though, which delighted Felix a little more than it should’ve.

“Holy shit. It looks even better on you,” Felix breathed. He motioned for Chan to come join him upon the bed. The latter obeyed, albeit slow, and carefully clambered onto the bed sheets. Felix lifted his head and gently played his fingers along the ears. “My good little puppy …” He murmured without thinking.

Chan’s blush moved to his cheeks and he shrank into his shoulders. 

“Do you like that nickname? Puppy?” Felix asked, blinking. Knowing Felix liked it wasn’t a surprise. However, seeing Chan react to it was something else entirely. 

His boyfriend responded with a shy nod, still keeping his gaze averted. 

“Aw, the big bad wolf isn’t so bad after all,” Felix teased. He could feel himself slipping from light and playful to something much more exciting. His fingers traced the side of Chan’s head, slipping beneath his chin to slot through the collar and pull. This forced Chan to fall forward onto splayed palms, their eyes now level as Felix smiled. “Will you be a good boy and listen? Puppies like treats, hm? Does puppy want a treat?” 

Felix felt Chan swallow beneath the collar, his tongue poking free like he was about to speak. He stopped himself, however, and instead whined; he even gave his hips a little wiggle for good measure. Chan raised a hand, fingers curled, and pawed at his leg gently—Felix felt his heart melt. 

Removing his fingers, Felix ordered Chan to stay in his current position and felt around for the leash. Once located, he lifted it and clipped it into Chan’s collar and rolled the smooth leather around his hand and pulled. Chan involuntarily resisted before it seemed to click that Felix wanted him to lay down. His wolf allowed him to guide him the rest of the way, allowing Chan to lay flat against the sheets and Felix to rest upright against their headboard. The new angle allowed him to appreciate Chan’s back muscles in all their glory, his spine dipping down to the curve of his ass and the tail curled way too perfectly along the backs of his thighs. Felix wanted to pull on it but he knew they would have plenty of time for that later; their night was just beginning.

Instead, Felix pulled the leash taut. Chan whined in response, peering up at him through heavy lidded eyes. “Get me hard, puppy. Can you be good and do that?” Chan nodded as much as the leash would allow and began to slide his hands along Felix’s thighs. He stopped his handsome wolf with a gentle slap upon the back of them. “No hands. Mouth only.” A challenge but one that Felix knew he could handle. 

Chan chuffed but retracted his hands, instead using them to brace himself against Felix’s open thighs. He shifted closer, Felix feeling the inhale of breath over his hot skin. His boyfriend nosed against his inner thigh, nipping the skin lightly as he carefully made his way up towards his prize. 

“Puppy,” Felix warned when he hesitated too long in one spot, intent on sucking a mark into pale skin.

Chan whined but obeyed, tongue following the curve of his inner thigh until he reached Felix’s balls. His lips came into contact with them, Chan eagerly sucking one of his testicles into his eager mouth and suckling around it. The pup switched to the other after a few moments, Felix sucking in a breath of air as hot sensation began to prickle beneath his skin. Chan, sensing the imminent tug of his collar, pulled off and continued onward. His tongue flattened against the underside of Felix’s cock and traced upwards agonizingly slow. Chan paused to gauge his reaction as he reached the tip and, upon receiving a raised brow in response, laved half-heartedly at Felix’s head for just a moment. After a moment, he slid back down and repeated the process, beginning to leave a nice coating of saliva along Felix’s shaft. 

Felix moaned, light and airy, as Chan’s tongue flicked against his slit in fluid strokes. Wet sucking sounds filled the room. It didn’t take long for Felix to get hard, especially under Chan’s expert mouth, and soon he was the one squirming beneath his pup’s hands. Chan began to bob his head in earnest and though Felix hadn’t given him the command for it, he allowed it anyway, head falling back against glossy wood as he basked in the attention focused upon him. 

After a few moments of messy sucking, Felix pushed at Chan’s shoulder weakly. His puppy stayed at first, ignoring him. Felix gave the leash a quick tug but still Chan stayed, sucking even harder as if to purposely defy him. He groaned, tempted to give up control, but tonight was in his palm—and he was going to make certain Chan remembered that.

Feeling around blindly upon the sheets, Felix eventually located what he was searching for; a tiny remote with three buttons. He brought his thumb down upon the top one and Chan pulled off of him immediately, drool spilling from his lips as his surprised moan echoed throughout the room. The tailplug had come with a vibration setting, the little motor whirring to life within Chan’s body. He threw a hand against his ass, rutting against the sheets as pleasure from the powerful vibrator radiated up his spine. 

Felix switched it back off with a smirk, once again pulling Chan’s leash taut. “You wanted a treat, right? Good puppies know how to listen.” He reached out, carefully readjusting the ears that had fallen askew upon his head, Chan panting against his thigh. “Want to make it up to me, puppy?”

Chan’s eyes creaked open, meeting Felix’s own as a dribble of saliva ran down his skin. His pretty brown eyes were glazed and blown but he could still see the eagerness within; he responded with a breathless whine.

“Use your mouth properly this time and eat me out. Even a dumb little pup like you can handle that.” Felix allowed the words to linger, gauging Chan’s reaction, but he only appeared to be turned on by the mild insult. His lower lip trembled and after a moment he nodded, waiting patiently as Felix slid down to reveal his ass. This showed off the cute pink pucker of his hole, Chan groaning at the sight of him. But he waited patiently for permission, having learned his lesson from moments before. “Alright, come here.”

Chan shimmied between his open thighs eagerly, nipping at the skin of his other one. This time, his attention went downward, the pup remembering to keep his hands off as he went. Felix watched him, wishing he could actually see what was happening, but he was content to hold onto the leash in one hand and lazily wrap a hand around his own cock with the other. Chan’s tongue slid against his hole seconds later, hot and wet and everything he needed. His pup flattened the muscle and drew it up and down in slow careful strokes, little noises spilling past his lips with each movement.

“You can use your hands,” Felix gasped, palming himself slowly.

Chan’s hands flew up instantly, parting his cheeks further. He felt himself open up, Felix relaxing further into the sheets as his pup’s tongue dipped inside. It slid against his walls, forcing a wanton moan from his lips. His grip upon the leash slowly grew lax as Chan put his skills to use, turning his ‘owner’ into a squirming mess beneath his hands. At some point, Chan sealed his mouth over his hole and sucked, a desperate cry filling the empty space of their room. Felix’s own movements sped up, hand sliding along his shaft as a floaty feeling slowly flooded his mind. He was close and made that known with a garble string of words, Chan’s finger digging ever deeper into his skin as he chanted his pup’s name in a mantra. 

Fingers slick with pre-come, Felix came hard. His back arched from the sheets, cum shooting onto his stomach in a warm sticky mess. A full body tremor passed through him, thighs shaking as Chan continued mapping out his insides thoroughly with his tongue. After a moment, he collapsed back into the sheets, fighting to catch his breath. Chan, being the good boy he was, remained between his thighs until Felix breathless commanded him to stop. His pup popped up, vaguely smirking at him with spit-glossed lips.

“Keep smiling like that and you won’t get to lick me clean,” he threatened emptily. Chan wiggled his hips in response, the tail swishing behind him. He could see the evidence of their play hanging heavily between his thighs, tip red and swollen with its need for release. Felix drew one of his legs up the bed, carefully maneuvering it so he could run practiced toes along the underside; pre-come followed his toes as he pulled them off. “Or even worse, I’ll make you keep this all night long.”

Chan whimpered, pawing playfully at his knee, and Felix couldn’t help but allow his expression to grow soft.

“Mm … but you _were_ a good puppy. I bet you want your treat now, hm?”

His hips erupted into furious wiggles, Chan falling into the role of overeager puppy a little too well. Perhaps Felix would make a bet with him later for how many tailwags he could get while the plug was vibrating.

_Later._

“Alright puppy,” he giggled, giving the leash a light tug. “Let’s play.”

(Who said the big bad wolf couldn’t be tamed was a liar.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
